FIDO
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Three years after Breaking Dawn. A pack barbeque. Pregnant Imprints. Old wolves. New babies. And through it all there is Leah and Embry. One-shot.


**A/N : I know I said I would be posting another chapter for Clear Insecure Water today but Embry popped right back in my head again and demanded that I let him have more shine. And who am I to say no?  
><strong>

**Post BD- three years to be exact **

**Rated:MA meaning if you're younger than 18 you shouldn't be reading this :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIDO<strong>

"Take your panties off."

They were the first words that Embry said when Leah answered the door. Shocked, she paused to eye the length of him, his usual cutoffs replaced with a tight black tee and black athletic shorts with red and white lines going down on the sides, his baseball cap turned backward like it always was when they were growing up.

Leah's smile wiped off her face as she scowled at him. "I can't even get a hello?"

"Hey babe. You look beautiful. Now take your panties off." Embry took his hat off and placed it on the coffee table in Leah's living room, brushing past her to do so. Her knees felt weak. It was literally getting harder to stand her ground. She wasn't used to this side of Embry, her old friend who had only recently become a little more than that. Leah was usually the one barking orders—he preferred it that way—but today was different.

It started with his phone call around ten in the morning. When she picked up on the third ring, Embry's voice was on the other end. "Good morning, beautiful."

"What is it Embry?"

"Shit… I wanted to ask you something about Emily and Sam's barbecue today."

"Um… okay, are you not going anymore?" Leah was doing her best to keep her tone neutral, her voice perky.

She could usually share any feeling she had with Embry, but she was a little scared that the recent turn of events had complicated their relationship. Now that they were having sex, she was afraid she would have to do a little more to guard her heart—something she'd never had to do with him.

Sex complicated things.

"You know better. Do I ever just pull out on you like that babe?"

Leah chuckled. She couldn't help but remember his "pull out" method the night before when she wrapped her legs around him and tightened herself around his dick the way she had been practicing. She thought she caught him off guard—or at least his eyes were telling her that much as he kissed her belly button and said, "What exactly are you trying to do to me?"

"Where's your mind at Leah?" Embry's laugh brought her back to the phone call. "I was just calling to tell you to wear a dress."

Leah moved the phone away from her ear looking at it incredulously. "_Tell me_?"

"Yes beautiful. More like I would command you if I knew that would work." His deep chuckle sent chills down her spine.

"That hardly works when Jake does it now. But wear a dress? Really Embry? Should I flat iron my hair and wear make-up, just for good measure?" she sarcastically asked looking at her nails. She needed a manicure. Her well-manicured nails were starting to look like she still ran around on all fours. Which she did occasionally when she had to.

"You forget who you're talking to all the time, Leah. But it's okay though. The dress is for me, you look better without makeup because you never get the shade right. But let's not change the subject. Wear a dress for me? Please?"

"Sure, sure." Leah laughed thinking about how having sex with Embry had really only complicated things for her.

Before she had really known him, she'd been convinced that he was just an okay guy. Back when all he was to her was the shy, quiet one that only spoke when spoken to. But after he and Quil had joined Jake's renegade pack with her and Seth three years ago she realized he talked alright. She just never listened. As she got to know him more, Embry replaced what Jake had been to her before he imprinted on the demon spawn. Embry would piss her off, he would patrol with her for hours as she nipped and yapped at his ear, but at the end of the day they were friends. He listened to her and gave her something to take her anger out on when she was upset. Now that they'd taken it there, Leah was treating him like any other dude who was pressed for panties. She'd become a lot more guarded and was afraid about what it would do to their friendship. Leah thought of apologizing. But Leah Clearwater never gave apologies, except maybe to her mother or to her baby brother Seth, but they hardly counted. So instead she said, "I guess I can make that happen for you."

"Good, see you in a few."

Those few hours felt like days as she toiled over the choices of dresses. She wanted to look casual, but not clumsy—put together, but not artificial. When she finally decided on a plain peach, mid-thigh sundress with skinny straps, the doorbell rang. So now here she was in an unzipped sundress with Embry demanding that she take off her panties.

Embry moved behind her to zip up her dress. He always knew exactly what she needed before she told him. When she felt his warm fingers against her back, then the nape of her neck, she felt her panties grow damp, clinging to her. Embry brushed his right hand across her nipple, holding it for a moment between his finger and thumb before dropping it lower, until he had reached the spot where her own wetness had begun to pool.

"Need some help?" he whispered against her neck.

"Yeah. You can start by taking them off yourself."

Embry turned her around so she could feel his hardness press against her through his shorts. Not that she didn't already know, she could always just feel him.

Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. She loved his height. She wasn't able to do this with any of the other men she had met at bars or at clubs. Barely brushing five foot nine, she was either eye level or taller. She eventually learned to accept her height after hanging around the tall wolf-boys turned men.

The normal guys were never right anyway. They weren't warm enough, weren't tall enough, weren't muscled enough, weren't aggressive enough, all in all they just were never enough.

But Embry was enough. He was everything she had imagined and then some. And if he didn't do the job correctly he was willing to take notes on how he could fix the problem. Even though Leah didn't have any complaints so far, she knew she was never going to tell him that.

She nibbled on his bottom full lip before letting go to dance her tongue around his. She felt his hands move up under the back of her dress, his fingertips at her hips pushing the weight of her soaking panties until they were halfway down. Embry pulled away from her searching kisses and began his southern journey.

That's what Leah called Embry's slow, lazy trail to her pleasure spot. The first time he had made the journey, she thought that he was taking so long because he didn't know what he was doing. But he quickly showed her that she was wrong. She learned, the slower he went, the more excited she became when he made it to what he called her "cherry." He was on his way there now, his big hands kneading the flesh of her behind. Embry started by kissing her neck, letting his teeth scraped along softly. He moved farther down, kissing each nipple through the light cotton fabric. At the same time, he swept over her clit with his thumb, still kneading her ass.

She inhaled sharply, "Ooh, Em. Too much…" was escaping her lips before she could stop herself.

"You want me to stop?" He sounded amused as he searched her eyes.

"What the hell… no."

He walked her back toward the couch as her legs began to shake. He knew she wouldn't be able to stand much longer with his mouth and hands working all over her. She felt the leather couch against the back of her legs and she sank down onto it, grabbing his shoulders as he pushed her dress up and began to lick her belly button. His tongue was a dizzying swirl and his hands were covered in her wet appreciation for their expertise. She stroked the muscles that lined his back as he pulled her soaking panties over one ankle, then the other. Embry kissed the soft skin between her belly button and her sex, his lips stamping approval on every scar she had ever complained about that still hadn't healed after fights with other pack members, or vampire scratches from battles she didn't want to think about.

Embry lapped at her clit for a split second before he moved a little lower to kiss each lip, then lick the inside of her thigh. She could feel herself pulsing in excitement, her lower lips engorged.

She wanted to scream but instead she used one of her hands to bite down, as she used the other hand to tug his soft hair. It felt like he needed another haircut, she thought since he now had enough where she was able to grab a handful with strands sticking up beneath her spread fingers. She moaned into her hand as Embry buried his face in her sex, licking and sucking until her legs shook uncontrollably. He held her down easily with one hand as he used the other to run his calloused talented thumb over her button. He went back and forth between sucking, touching and licking her. She felt her body climbing to the peak to which Embry had taken her time and time again, and she made the mistake of announcing it.

She called it a mistake because as soon as he heard the words, "Embry, I'm gonna cum," he pulled away like there was a fire and started to adjust her dress.

"What the?" she said dazedly.

"Chill out, babe. I just want to try something new I read in this magazine, it's called _FIDO: Full Intense Day Orgasm_." He picked his hat up from the table behind him, stood up, and placed it on his head sideways as he headed down the hall.

"You know if Rose heard that she would have a field day with you. But I could give a flying fuck about a magazine right about now." She followed him to the bathroom, where he stood at the mirror rinsing her juices from the stubble on his chin.

"I know, Lee." Embry chuckled. "You know I'll take care of you. As for Blondie she won't find out because you aren't going to tell her anything." He turned around and pulled her close, kissing her first on the mouth then both sides of her neck.

She kissed his neck too pulling the skin between her teeth and sucking. She felt him stiffen against her wetness and she wanted to feel him inside of her right then, more than ever.

She reached for the elastic band of his gym shorts. "Yeah, Bry I know. Just let me…"

He moved her hand away, standing back to kiss her at the top of her forehead. "We'll be late."

"I don't like this game you're playing." Leah began to straighten herself out, pissed off now. As she fluffed out her hair where she had flattened it against the sofa, she found Embry's chocolate brown eyes in the mirror. He was standing behind her twisting his hat so that it was now backwards again.

"I just want to see if I can extend your orgasm over hours. You know I always take care of you one way or the other, right?" Embry was behind her now, kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulders, she couldn't help but shudder; her body so tense that the slightest touch from him set her climbing back up to that peak that he was hell bent on keeping her away from.

"And I'm just supposed to be frustrated all day?"

"Don't think frustrated; think _excited. _It's about perspective."

"You sound like Seth with that whole perspective bullshit." Leah shook her head. When he grinned in response, Leah added dryly. "And that's _not_ a good thing."

"Do you want to try it? Because…if you're going to be mad at me we don't even have to go to this thing. We can do it right here. I don't mind." His hands were on her hips and he pulled her back against him so that she felt his hardness against the small of her back. He moved his hands up and down her sides as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Fine, if you can be that controlled I guess I can too, but I still don't like it." Leah frowned for a second.

"Think of it as a challenge." His gaze smoldered her as they raked over her body through the mirror.

"You know I always win those." Leah's scowl turned into a smile as she turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I know," he answered even though his eyes gave the lie to his answer.

Five minutes later, they were both inside his car that Leah thought he should probably get replaced. The 1992 sepia Altima was pretty much a bucket on wheels at this point. She thought the only reason he still had the car in his possession was because it was his first car. But no...she later found out the reason he still drove the car that spent more time in the shop than out of it, was because the windows were tinted and Jake had installed a sound system in the back. It was a stupid reason and she told him as much but he insisted on keeping the car he named 'Hael'. Why anyone would ever name their car that? Leah would never know, when he tried explaining it to her long ago she just shook her head and closed him out.

Embry reached across to buckle her in. "Hmm, you always smell so good." He said inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes.

Leah grew wet again at his words. "You're going to make me walk into this barbeque with my juices running down my legs."

"Don't worry, I'll clean you up." He winked, starting the car.

Embry drove with his left hand, with his right hand playing beneath her dress. He held her sex in the palm of his hand, squeezing every other moment until she began to move against it. She reached over and began to play with him through his shorts. He was hard as a rock—so hard that she began to get frustrated with his game all over again.

His pointer and middle fingers were working her G-spot now while his thumb massaged her clit. She pressed her foot against the dashboard, bracing herself as Embry began to stroke her faster and faster. She closed her eyes against the blinding light that made it feel like her head would explode. She came hard, her wetness covering his right hand, her body shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head. She didn't say a word though, because she'd decided that the start and stop was annoying.

"You cheated," Embry gave her a lopsided grin, still cupping her spasming core.

"I couldn't help it. You know what you do to me." Leah said blinking, she was finally able to think straight again.

"What do I do? Tell me?" he started stroking her clit until it hardened again.

Leah shook her head furrowing her eyebrows. No way was she telling him anything, he already had a big enough head as it was.

"Tell me," he persisted adding more pressure and moving his finger in faster circles around her clit.

"You make me… You make me…fuck… you make me…" she tried to complete the sentence.

"We're here." Embry pulled his hand away and put the car in park.

When Leah opened her eyes, she saw that they had in fact arrived at her cousin, Emily's house. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am," he grinned at her expression. "Here I got napkins." Embry opened his glove compartment and began to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Thanks for making me frustrated." Leah thought about crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, but changed her mind after she realized he wouldn't let her live that down if she did.

"Frustrated?" he laughed. "You already broke the rules and came. So technically, we're not playing my game anymore."

"I know but women are equipped to have multiple orgasms, so we can always start over. Like after this next one," she started. "I'm pretty sure no one has spotted us yet, we can just drive away and no one would be the wiser."

"Self-control," Embry reminded her. "You told me you didn't want anyone to know anything. Even though no one phases anymore but Jake and a few of the pups, our senses are still off the wall. Someone will be coming out in one second."

"True," Leah said collapsing onto the polyester seat in surrender. Embry and her hadn't told anyone about their new arrangement; as far as their families and pack were concerned, they were still just platonic friends. When Embry had moved just down the street from her one bed room house and began offering her rides to work, to the Cullen's house, to pack gatherings, to just come over for a beer after a long day at the garage that he had to manage while Jake was out of town, things had started to grow past platonic friendship and near the point of confusion.

It had taken Leah a long while to get over Sam and even longer to get over Jake when he had imprinted. Although she had been engaged to Sam, and the most Jake did was kiss her softly on the lips, she still gathered the two together as to the reasons to push Embry away. One word: Imprinting. Not to mention, she couldn't just assume that they were together—no matter how much time she spent in his lap. Because at the end of the day all it would take was one glance from the girl the spirits had decided he should be with and the rug would be pulled up from under Leah all over again. She refused to turn back into the bitter harpy she was years ago.

Besides, she wasn't even sure that she wanted more from Embry. Sex and relationships were two different things.

Did she love the sex? Hell yeah.

Did she enjoy spending time with Embry? Without a doubt.

But she didn't want to jeopardize anything by trying to put a title between them.

"And you still don't want people to know?" Embry's voice was a whisper as he played with her hair.

"No," Leah shook her head.

"Okay, then you might want to get out the car Emily is looking at us." Leah jumped up so fast that her head hit the roof of his car. She was trying to close her open legs, pushing Embry's hands away with as much grace as possible. Embry grabbed her before she almost impaled herself on the gearshift between them. "I was just kidding. Calm down."

"Boy!" Leah growled airboxing with him. "You play too damn much."

He easily caught and dodged her punches as he laughed. Then he helped her out of her door and rubbed her head.

Emily and Sam's barbeque was a blur of frus—excitement. She was glad that her mother, Seth, Jake and Charlie didn't choose this weekend to visit from Seattle—they knew Leah too well and would have been able to read her face. It was hard to act normal when Embry brushed against her every time he thought no one else was looking.

When the food was ready and every one of the boys were too busy stuffing their faces, he pretended to drop his napkin. He moved closer to her, since her lower half was hidden by the table he was able to lift the skirt of her dress, playing and pinching at her clit. She didn't know whether to scoot away or stay where she was when she felt his finger dip inside her. She felt every second pass as she struggled to keep her face normal, belying all that was going on down there. Embry stopped laughing casually at something Jared had said when he scooted back over to his position lifting his 'lost' napkin like a flag. "Found it!"

When Leah was finished eating, she decided to play with Kim's, Emily's, and Rachel's kids. She knew Embry wouldn't mess with her around the little ones. Kim's daughter was teaching Leah how to keep her hula hoop from falling when Leah caught Embry's eye from across the yard. His gaze narrowed as if the weight of wanting her was resting on top of his eyelids. When he licked first his top lip, then his bottom lip, she lost concentration and dropped the hoop, to the little one's dismay.

"That wasn't long at all!" Rachel's daughter Andrea pouted.

"I know, let me try one more time." Leah turned away from Embry's distracting eyes.

But Embry wouldn't be put off. She heard him yell to Emily, "We'll wash the dishes!"

Paul was really serious when he said he would have a litter of kids, Rachel was pregnant again with would be their sixth child. Rachel got up from the patio chair that was in the middle of Kim and Emily shaking her head. "Embry no! Don't be dragging that girl in the kitchen like she's a housewife. Remember what happened last time."

Last time was over two years ago, when Sam had asked nicely if Leah would help Emily, who was pregnant at the time with her first boy, clean the hundreds of dishes piled up on the counters. Leah quite literally said she would do it alone brushing past a waddling Emily locking herself in the kitchen. Leah picked up one glass plate and smashed it. One after another on the linoleum floor.

Each plate standing for something: losing Sam, losing her best friend/cousin, losing her father, imprinting, the Cullen's returning, vampires existence period, her fertility, the list went on and on. By the time anyone was able to get through the door she had smashed fifty plates.

Leah rolled her eyes as she thought about it. That was a dark time. A really dark time. Leah was over Sam completely, she still had love for him and she probably always would but she was no longer in love with him. She couldn't even look at Jake the same anymore. Did she care for him? Yes of course, he was her Alpha and a great friend but even as hard as Jake tried their close relationship was never the same after he imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. Leah and Emily were now on speaking terms. Not fully forgiven but it was a start.

Embry ignored Rachel's warning, already stacking all the serving platters and bowls. Leah loved the serious look that seemed to take over his whole face when he was in the middle of some project. He looked calculating and focused, his thick brows furrowed, his bottom lip tucked in.

"It's okay Rach!" Leah yelled back. "Em knows I'm no ones house wife. Besides your lil one is about to beat me up if I drop this hula hoop one more time."

Leah followed him to the kitchen where he was running water in the sink. When he heard the side door creak open, he turned off the water and dried his hands on his shirt.

He was on her in seconds, his hands buried in her hair, his mouth searching out her own. "Leah, I've been wanting you all day. I can't keep this up."

Leah put her hands inside his shirt, feeling the expanse of his back before she moved around to the front to softly scrape her nails over his abs and chest.

He growled lowly.

She put her hand over his heart and felt the quickening thud. "What happened to self-control?" Leah wiggled her nose at him as his hands found their way to her ass. He was cupping her and squeezing her just the way she liked and she reached inside his shorts to grab a feel for herself. Embry had a beautiful cock. She stroked the length of it, feeling its girth fill up her hand. She brushed her thumb over the tip, where his wetness told her that self-control was out the window.

"I used all my self-control at your house." Embry's voice was rough against her ear. "Do you know how bad I wanted you? You do something to me, babe."

"What do I do?" Leah said flipping the words he had used with her earlier in the car. "Tell me."

"If you wash the dishes, I'll show you." Embry pulled himself away from her and turned his body toward the sink.

"Wait a minute. You said _we_ would wash the dishes." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And _we_ will," Embry said sliding down the front of the sink so that he was sitting and facing her dripping cherry. "Now you're the lookout because we both know how distracted I get with you. If you see anybody coming our way, you have to let me know so I can get up."

"Okay," Leah huffed, catching her breath as she felt his tongue move up and down the line of her slit. She was trying to keep her eyes on the window above the sink, which looked out over the whole yard. The little girls were still hula hooping; Emily was in the middle of some story between all the imprints; Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady were playing spades; the little boys were rolling in the dirt instead of playing tag football like they were supposed to; and Embry was making her love run down her legs. She didn't know if she could stand anymore and she almost thought she would faint when she heard Embry's gruff voice commanding her to wash the dishes as he gave her ass a quick, hard slap.

She knew she'd get him back and began to wash the dishes quickly, eyes on the yard. With his quick darting tongue and his oh so talented lips, Embry sent shivers from the tip of her toes to the nape of her neck. She broke his rule twice before she said, "I can't take this. Not standing." Her legs felt like rubber as Embry pulled his head from under her skirt.

"You sure, babe?" He kissed her clit once through her dress for good measure.

"I'm sure. Besides the dishes are done, it's time for you to dry them," she winked reaching out to help Embry to his feet.

"Oh really?" he asked, pretending nonchalance badly.

She pushed his shorts past his hips, held his hardness in her hand and sank to her knees. "Dry the dishes." Her command came out harsher than his, being as she was still technically the Beta of the pack. She flicked her tongue over the tip of his dick, holding the base tightly in her hand. When she eased the length of it down her throat she heard a dish clatter above her head, she laughed. "You okay?"

"Leah." Was his only response.

She continued to deep throat him, making sure she wet his dick from base to tip. Then she pulled away and began to stroke it. She was stroking Embry and sucking the head of his penis, her mouth meeting her hands so that no part of him was left untouched. More dishes clanked and fell along with muttered curses of her name, and Embry's hips were bucking with every movement of her tongue. With her other hand, she cupped Embry's balls pulling and releasing the tender flesh. Embry's soft groans were becoming deeper and longer and precum was seeping from the head of his penis. She lapped at it and swallowed before she pulled away, evilly plotting to get him back from what he'd been doing all day.

"You done with the dishes, Bry?" she stood up and smiled sweetly. Embry's shorts were still around his hips where she'd left them when she freed his dick from them. She reached around him and pulled them all the way up, giving his ass a squeeze just because she knew she could.

Embry laughed. "Touche. Well played." His hands, smelling like Joy dishwashing liquid, were on the sides of her face as he leaned in and began to kiss her—slowly at first and then with all the passion that they had built throughout the day. She was sucking and biting on his bottom lip and he was doing the same to her. His hands moved down her body, massaging every part of her until she thought she would scream. When she felt his hands cup her breast, she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his delicious scent that she still couldn't place a name to.

"I can't take it!" she raked her nails up and down his back. "I want you so bad right now. Quit playing with me."

"What you want me to do?" he asked, his hands still kneading her behind, his hard on pressed against her pulsing clit.

"Quit playing."

"Am I playing?" he bent down and began to suck her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. She heard the sounds of the barbeque behind her and she began to get nervous because they had both stopped keeping watch.

"Yes!" she hissed. Embry was starting his happy trail again and he had reached her belly button when she gripped his hair. "You know we can't do it here."

Embry stood up and began to look around. "Follow me."

She wasn't sure that she could walk on her trembling legs but she held on to his hand and let him lead her into the basement. A place Sam and his large pack of newbies had built when they feared the Volturi might come to La Push. Sam wanted to make sure Emily and the rest of the imprints along with the Council of elders had a place to hide, just to be safe. Leah knew that if a leech was really hungry one floor below the house wouldn't stop the blood suckers from sniffing out the imprints and elders sweet blood but she didn't tell Sam that seeing as they were in different packs at the time.

"Get that look off your face Leah, the guys are plastered, the kids are too busy playing with each other and the girls are too busy talking about bloated feet and cravings. They won't miss us." Embry chuckled at her when she glared at him.

Leah's eyes immediately adjusted to the dark room. She saw boxes stacked against the wall. They were in Emily's storage closet, and Embry's hands were under her dress again.

Leah lifted his T-shirt over his head and began to make her own happy trail down to her prize. She held the weight of him in her hand while she sucked and licked the tip of his cock, drawing circles with her tongue. She put his full, tasty length in her mouth, bracing herself against the boxes. Embry tilted his head toward the ceiling, groaning. She pulled away so that she could push his shorts down to his ankles. Embry lifted her chin with his fingers and began to kiss her, talking between kisses.

"Now what did you say you wanted me to do?" He had unzipped her dress and was pulling the straps off her shoulders.

"I want you to quit playing with me." She moaned softly as he massaged her breast and began to suck her nipple. His left hand found her wetness and he began to stroke her clit.

"Am I playing now?" Embry entered one, then two fingers inside her wet slit, stroking upward until he felt the ridged flesh that he was searching for.

"No," Her head was spinning, she closed her eyes and continued to stroke Embry with her hand.

"And now?" He had cocked one leg back and was hitting her spot with more speed and force, bending to lick and suck her clit intermittently.

"No but Bry…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want to feel you now." Her head was about to explode. She had already cum once and Embry was working on the second wave. "Now, please." She backed up against the boxes, trying to escape the heat of his mouth, the strength of his fingers. She reached for his cock that was standing at attention.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Embry always waited until she asked for it.

"No condom." He cursed.

"No diseases. Can't get pregnant." She said softly. "Just do it." She said spreading her legs.

She really wanted him inside her.

"I just want to taste you, you have no fucking idea how good you are babe." His voice broke off towards the end.

"I want to feel you, Bry."

"You sure?"

"_Now_." she commanded.

She was standing against the boxes, legs spread and ready for him. He paused for a moment that felt like and hour, then pressed the head of his cock into her dripping slit. She thought she would pass out as she felt him stretching her, easing into her hot wetness. She pulled at his hips, but he refused to go any deeper.

"Embry…" she was close to begging but he kept pulling out and pushing in, stopping at a shallow depth.

"Can I go deeper?" he growled.

"If you don't do something I'm going to strangle you…"

Embry pushed himself deeper inside her, brushing against her spot so that she covered her own mouth to keep from screaming with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, determined to hold him there. He began to stroke her slowly, and she felt every hard inch of him bathed in her wetness.

"Leah, you feel so good." He kept his strokes slow and even, then gradually picked up speed. "So, so,_ so_ good."

She leaned forward to kiss him, tightening her legs for balance. Their tongues danced as he stroked her and kneaded her ass. Still hard inside her, Embry carried her to the other side of the storage room where a table stood on the corner. With one arm, Embry swept the boxes off the table, laying her down gently onto it. She thought she would come then, but she was afraid to tell him, lest he pull out. She bit her lip, which was always her giveaway to Embry, who watched her every movement.

"Don't worry, babe. I got you." Embry picked up speed and began to stroke upward, hitting all the right spots. His left arm was beneath her head and he began to rub her clit with his right hand. "I'm not going to stop until you cum for me."

She was rising almost to the point of no return. He continued to hit her spot and she felt herself stretching to accommodate his thick cock while his hand made magic to her clit. He was stroking and rubbing, stroking and rubbing until she burst, legs shaking, hips jerking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes tight to ride out the wave while Embry kept stroking, slower now. When she opened her eyes, he was still staring at her with the same intensity, still hard inside her.

"Again?" he asked with his thumb pressed against her clit. She nodded all words lost with the last orgasm. She whimpered as he eased himself out of her. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere I just want you on your stomach." Her pussy began to spasm as if protesting the void he'd left. He rolled her over the table face down, ready for round two.

She felt Embry's hand beneath her chin. "I want to see you, Leah. Your eyes make me cum." She was growing wetter with every word. She strained her neck to look at him as he entered her from behind, sliding easily inside her.

Their breaths and soft groans and moans mingled together, and Leah could tell he was near his own orgasm. She tilted her hips up so that Embry's stroke hit her in the right spot. She began to shake as she rode out her third or fourth orgasm of the day… she stopped counting after a while.

"I'm coming Bry."

"Me too, love." She came and she froze, Embry's last word resounding in her mind.

Love? She felt Embry's hips shake and his strokes became erratic, losing all their rhythm. He collapsed against her, stroking slower now and holding both her breasts in his hand.

Love? After a moment, Embry pulled out and turned her over, kissing the space between her breasts before he laid his head there.

Love? She played with his hair with one hand, stroked his back with the other. She didn't know what to say. Maybe it was a nickname with the same power as 'baby' or 'honey.' She didn't know. What she did know was that she was suddenly afraid, the weight of what they had been doing for the past few months as heavy as Embry was, collapsed onto her smaller frame.

"They'll be looking for us," she whispered, stirring beneath him.

Embry got up, interrogating her with his eyes. "Something's wrong."

"No it's not. You were good baby I like your game of 'FIDO'" she tried to smile and hide her fear.

"Something is wrong and I know it." Embry stepped into his shorts, pulling his shirt over his head. "Me calling you 'love' was uncomfortable huh?"

Leah stepped into her dress, and pulled the straps onto her shoulders trying to stall her answer as long as possible. When Embry came behind her to zip up her dress, then kissed the nape of her neck, she knew her time was up. "We can't… you might imp—"

He kissed both her shoulders. "You can keep using that as your excuse all you want. But the moment you let me touch you for the first time on First Beach was the moment you became _mine_. Fuck imprinting. I love you." He said intensely. Leah opened her mouth to say something put he placed his finger over her lips. "You don't have to say it back to me. I don't expect you to. But you should know I love you for you because I _choose_ to. Not because I'm forced to be obsessed with you. You can _try_ and push me away all you like but we both know I would be back on your doorstep within a few hours. So I say we do a deal and take this day by day. Is that a deal?" He asked before changing his voice to mimic Leah's. "Deal."

Leah smacked his chest with the palm of her hand playfully returning his smile as her heart thudded against her chest. She knew in her heart she loved him too but was she going to tell him today? Hell no. She liked his day by day deal that he brought up though.

When they got upstairs, the sun had left the sky, leaving pink footprints in its wake. The pregnant women were still in the same place, the men were on to some other game, the hula hoops were discarded in the yard. Collin and Marlaina, Brady and Cassandra, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, and Kim and Jared were standing on their porch as Embry opened her door first letting her get in, before he jogged to the other side to open his getting in. He started the car.

"Thanks for coming Lee-Lee." Sam had an mixed expression on his face as he held on to Emily from behind.

"Leah don't forget about our lunch date!" Rachel waved with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Paul raised his hand in the air with a smug expression on his face. "Next time don't forget that our ears are still just as amazingly sensitive, even though we stopped phasing." Paul began laughing, causing Jared, Collin and Brady to break out into laughter with him.

Collin and Brady both tried to high five Paul, but he ignored them so they ended up high fiving each other instead as they continued their enjoyment of making fun of Embry and Leah.

Sam just shook his head with a sad smile on his face as the women began pestering what the guys knew that they didn't.

Leah laughed too, embarrassed and feeling dangerous.

Embry pulled out of the gravelly driveway a grin lighting his face. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to, his expression said it all. They no longer had to hide whatever they were becoming from the pack. The only people left to tell were her mom, Seth and Jake. And Leah found that she wasn't as scared as she had been when she had first arrived to the barbeque. Embry's hand found her own as they drove back to his place. She didn't know what either of their futures held but at the moment she had everything she wanted and was willing to go along on the ride as long as Embry sat next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is having an awesome weekend. I know I am! :)<br>**

**Review!**


End file.
